Klanceyklance
by Cattyclam29
Summary: Onceshot. Klance all the way. Fluff/smut because my sons deserve happiness dammit. Review if you like and check out my other stories :)


**Yayyyy I'm back and I wrote a lottttt! Get ready for my Klance dump! ALSO CAN WE TALK ABOUT THE SEASON 7 TRAILER BECAUSE IT'S 1 A.M. AND IM CRYING!**

* * *

Lance woke up in the best way possible.

He was in his room, the morning after they saved another planet, which meant they were on break. And what made it all the better?

Keith. Curled up to his side like a cat. God, he was so cute. Lance's hand subconsciously came up to thread through Keith's dark hair. He leaned into Lance's touch, still very much asleep.

Keith shifted, holding Lance closer. How did he have such an amazingly hot boyfriend? He thought about the night before and blushed. Apparently his super-cute boyfriend was the devil-in-disguise when it came to the dance floor. Not that Lance was innocent, but damn could his man move those hips.

Lance held him tighter. Keith buried his face in his chest, unknowingly filling Lance's chest with butterflies.

"Mm...morning." Keith hummed, muffled by his boyfriend's shirt.

"Morning Keithy." He murmured, placing a loving kiss to the crown of his head.

They stayed there for a long while, enjoying each other's sleepy company. Eventually, Pidge came by and knocked on Lance's door, calling out about breakfast. Lance slipped over to the door, putting on an extra-groggy facade before answering the door.

"What?" He bemoaned, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"Breakfast." Pidge snarked. "You're late. And have you seen Keith? We can't seem to find him anywhere."

Lance stuck his nose in the air. "How should I know? I stay as far away from that mullet-head as possible."

Pidge rolled her eyes but nodded. "You didn't seem to stay far from him last night." She ignored Lance's red face and sputtered denies. "Hunk expects you there for breakfast, ASAP. And if you find Keith along the way, bring him."

"Yeah, ok whatever." He grumbled, stretching with a huge yawn before closing the door on Pidge.

"Is she gone?" Keith whispered from Lance's bathroom, poking his head out adorably. Lance heaved a relieved sigh, crossing to him, nodding and placing a chaste kiss to Keith's temple.

"Maybe we should tell the others about us soon." Keith murmured, turning into the crook of Lance's neck.

"Yeah," He shivered at the feel of his hot breath on his skin. "Maybe. For now we should get ready and head out before they get more suspicious. You can borrow some clothes, if you want, since you weren't planning on staying this long." Lance said, slowly, reluctantly untangling himself from Keith and moving towards his closet.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Keith followed closely.

Lance nodded. "Mhm. And you'll look super cute."

Keith blushed, a small smile stealing across his face.

"Well, of course I will, if I look anything like you." He murmured, coming up behind Lance to wind his arms around his waist and set his chin on his shoulder.

He felt Lance's body contort as he snorted before he turned to look at Keith over his shoulder. "That was cheesy. Who are you, and what have you done with my Keithy?" He teased.

Keith scowled, looking away to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh, there he is." Lance grinned before stealing a quick kiss. Keith blushed when he pulled away, burying his head in Lance's shoulder with a whine. "I really do love you." He sighed. Keith curled his body closer to Lance's in a protective way, kissing his neck and humming.

Lance chuckled and kept scanning his clothes, seeing what might fit his boyfriend. "Aha!" He cried, snatching an outfit from the rack and moving towards the bed.

"Aha?" Keith, missing the contact, followed like a puppy, quirking an eyebrow.

"Mhmmm…" Lance hummed, setting the clothes on the wrinkled comforter, holding up a red sweatshirt and glancing between it and Keith, who stood to the side, head cocked. He looked adorable that way, if you asked Lance.

"Arms up." He commanded. Keith's face caught fire.

"W-what?" He cried, crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on, Keithy. Lemme dress youuuu!" Lance held up the jacket, making it dance.

"But I can dress myself!" Keith furrowed his brows in confusion.

Lance gave him a deadpan look. "It's cute, Keith. Now take off your shirt or I'll do it for you."

If possible he blushed even harder. But, he did move closer to his boyfriend.

Lance grinned, leaning in to kiss Keith deeply. "You're the best, Keithy." He whispered. The lopsided grin he got in return prodded him on. He gently tugged the grey tank top over his Keith's head and off, agonizingly slow. He placed small kisses wherever he could and let his hands linger over his skin. Keith soon found it hard to breathe without tackling him to the ground and kissing him senseless.

The boy just knew how to drive him crazy.

Lance hooked his slender fingers into the waistband of Keith's borrowed joggers, pulling their hips flush. Keith let out a breathy noise. "Now these." Lance whispered, pulling his pants ever lower, exposing Keith's muscular V.

Keith's eyes flashed when they met Lance's stormy oceans. Questioning, asking, daring. Lance just leaned closer. "I think you can get them." Keith breathed, feeling his partner's warm breath on his lips.

In one quick movement, Keith had slanted his lips over Lance's and moved his hands to his ass. Lance moaned into his mouth when he pulled their hips even closer, his fingers digging into Lance's skin.

Keith walked him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed, forcing him down onto his back with a startled gasp. He crawled over his boyfriend, hungry eyes travelling up his body before he kissed his bruised lips.

Lance gladly welcomed the contact, moaning into his open mouth. Their tongues danced and fought, both high on each other.

He moved his hands from Lance's waist to his ass and pulled their hips flush. Their kiss was broken by their moans at the feel of each other. Keith panted, lips brushing Lance's, and dipped his hips to grind into him again.

There was no way a moan should be that sexy, but coming from Lance, it was enough to send Keith over the edge. He bit his lip, but the heavy groan tumbled out anyway. Lance leaned up to tug Keith's lip from his teeth with his own, bringing his mouth back to his.

He moved his lips down Lance's jaw and down to his neck. He left several dark, bruising marks there before continuing down his chest with wet, open-mouthed kisses. Lance panted, unconsciously lifting his hips to meet Keith's body, but Keith's firm hand on his hip kept him down.

He stopped at the seam of Lance's pants, licking along his V before getting rid of the pants altogether. His own followed moments later, the restraint becoming too much pressure for him to focus. Keith wrapped a hand around his boyfriend's dick, relishing in the sound that escaped him.

"K-Keith!" He cried, bucking his hips into the hand that held him. Keith groaned, feeling himself twitch in anticipation.

He reached over to grab the lube he knew Lance kept in his bedside table and slicked himself up before moving his coated fingers to Lance's entrance.

Keith pushed in unexpectedly with three fingers, and Lance let out a loud cry. Keith silently thanked Alteans for soundproof rooms as his own groan resonated throughout the room. He stretched and fucked Lance with one hand while the other moved to stroke himself, eliciting a whine from his throat.

He locked eyes with Lance, dark blue and sparkling with lust and love. A hot blush ran down to his strong, tanned chest, and his mouth was open, releasing hard pants and cries under Keith's work. Keith's fingers gave one final pump, knuckle deep, before pulling out, quickly replaced by the head of his arousal.

"Keith, babe, please." Lance whined when he didn't move, hips bucking involuntarily.

Keith smirked before slamming into Lance, as far as he could go. Lance sobbed out a scream of pleasure, hands gripping the bedsheets. "Keith, Keith! Yes babe ah!" He cried.

"Ah, Lance." Keith grunted, holding a quick pace, each thrust slamming him back into Lance. He leaned down closer to Lance, whose hands automatically wound around his neck, fingers digging into his back. Lance's hot mouth was on Keith's in an instant, pouring love and want into him.

He moved across Lance's jaw to his neck, leaving bruises and harsh bites wherever he went. Keith hissed, slamming into Lance, pulling a desperate cry from the boy. An almost feral growl tore through Keith and he pushed himself deeper into Lance, who stuttered and screamed and babbled his name like a prayer. Keith felt himself building and reached between them to stroke Lance, and then everything was white as they crested together.

Keith let out a stuttering moan before collapsing onto his boyfriend. Lance heaved in breaths below him, and once they came down from their high, sent a grin to Keith. He returned it, leaning in to kiss Lance tenderly.

"We might have to hurry if we're planning on making it to breakfast." Lance whispered.

Keith chuckled. "Yeah. We might need a shower first, though." He winked. Lance barked a laugh, nuzzling Keith, placing small kisses across his face.

"Nah, we should go like this. And if the team asks deny everything." Lance cupped Keith's face, giggling.

He chuckled, kissing Lance's palm before moving to hover above him. "I'm pretty sure our friends don't want to be scarred for life. Come on, sharpshooter."

Lance couldn't sit or walk right for several days.

Keith never stopped smirking.


End file.
